Jin's night
by Galade562
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. This story is taking place in the time that Jin is trying to find his brother, and discover himself as well. I think any readers will enjoy the diolouge, events, and discoveries in the story, spanning action, adventure, and the power of order. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Before

Chapter 1: Before

Forever I would wait, with eyes closed until day... for the moon ruins my sweet night. My sweet, sweet night.

Such is the plead of Jin Kisaragi.

The sunlight beat down on Jin's face as his eyes slowly opened and he remembered everything that had happened. He was in the same place as before. He looked down at his uniform and saw what confirmed it. It was stained red in a few areas and torn in others. Jin Kisaragi had really fought his brother however long ago. "Damn, this is how it always ends. These... goddamned voices in my head!" Jin exclaimed. He walked out of the room and to his surprise he was in the air. "Why the hell am I on an airship." _Just watch me escape._ He thought. Jin leaped off the airship, and realized his position, he quickly turned and assumed the streamline position as he gracefully dove in the water below. When he emerged to the surface he was a few miles off the shorline, and he swam back in no time. The water felt relieving against his skin. That moment he realized how his wounds stung and his lips unchapped, how his skin smoothed over and hair hung down. When he arrived at the shore it seemed as if someone was waiting for him as a figure stood off in the distance staring at him. Jin laid on the beach, the warm sand and sun felt good. A moment later he heard a voice. "Um... excuse me... are uh are you alright?" It was a girl's voice, and Jin recognized it easily, it was his former classmate, Noel Vermillion. "Um... sir?" Noel asked again. Jin sat up and stared at Noel. "What?" He finally asked. "Nothing... I was just... um... you know, worried." Noel said. Jin got up and started to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" Noel asked. "What does it concern you?" Jin replied, not even stopping. "I- I don't know... I just was worried." Noel said. "Then you should leave." Jin said. "Wait!" Noel pleaded. "I don't have the time... for you." Jin said. He walked off toward Kagutsuchi, as the sun started to set. _Maybe this is the beginning of it all... maybe it's the end- no, I don't have the time to sit around and think... _Jin stopped his thoughts as he felt the breeze against his skin, his hair slightly blew and brushed up against his cheek. He looked to the horizon, and realized the sun was setting. He barely walked faster, like he'd forgot about his life before... this fear he had. Jin Kisaragi had not forgot. It would come tonight again, just like the day before, and the day to come. He acted as if he didn't care, with every step, he just walked on.


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintance

Chapter 2: Acquaintance

The stars shone down on Jin Kisaragi that night. Displeased and annoyed he went out of his way to follow a familiar scent. He felt as if it was a well-known friend's scent, but also half-forgotten. The only thing he could think about was the fate that could occur tonight. Everything seemed to perfect for him. The way the stars all aligned, and the night lit up, and the moon hid behind a mass of clouds. And then that scent. The beautiful smell of... roses. "This all seems so... close." Jin thought aloud. He then grabbed at his hair and yelled. "Why in the hell can't remember anything!?" Jin started running along the side path he found. Jin Kisaragi wasn't talking about the scent, he was talking about his childhood. He always wanted to know why his brother hated him, why he said that he'd never forgive him. Ragna never understood Jin since that fateful night at the barn. He thought Jin was psycho all along, but really... Jin only wanted... "I'm coming, brother." Jin chuckled. He continued to walk down the path he found and eventually found him self in a giant clearing, fit to host a ball of 1000 guests. _Goddamned scent, why the hell did I come here for a feeling I got. Damn it all. _Jin thought. His eyes darted all around hhim, he felt uneasy as the rose scent was getting closer, although there was no path from where it was coming. "Tee hee. You look like a animal all jumpy like that." Said a girl's voice from an unknown place. "So it's _you._" Jin said. "You are quite bad at lying Mr. Hero. I was expecting so much more..." The girl took a moment to sigh, then continued, "Maybe I should just come back next time you're here." "No, you're staying, and telling me why the hell you came here. And why the hell I had to come." Jin threatened, drawing his sword. "Oh dear. It seems I may be too late... if you're that quick to draw it." The girl sighed. "Mr. Hero," the girl began, and decended from above, her shoes touching the ground so softly not even a single entity would know. Her blonde hair hung down and shone with the light of the moon, and her umbrella... her umbrella gracefully fell into her hand, turning in such simplicity to make one stare in awe, only to her amusment. "Jin Kisaragi. You could have turned around." She said smirking. "Witch." Jin smirked back. "You don't know about _that _yet, do you?" The girl asked, shaking her head. "Get to it already. Rachel Alucard, the Vampire queen." Jin demanded. "I do not wish to be titled Mr. Hero, or I can always make this long for you." Rachel smiled. "Just tell me what the hell you came here for." Jin said, his patience thinning. "I simply wish to ask a question." Rachel stated. "Ask it, goddamnit, hurry." Jin complained. "Just who are you?" Rachel asked. "Why the hell would you waste my time to ask me that when you know the answer." Jin growled. "You one-sided idiot. I know who you are, but really who are you?" Rachel asked. "I don't have anymore time for this, so I'm leaving, witch." Jin said. "Who are you, Jin Kisaragi?" Rachel asked once more. "Shut the hell up." Jin remarked. He started to walk back, leaving Rachel alone in the clearing. "Mr. Hero... Jin Kisaragi... how so is he alike his brother? Maybe that's something I'm not meant to know... or you. Don't try to hide your presence, I already know you're here." Rachel frowned. "So you knew I was here, I shouldn't have got my hopes up... damn." A voice said. "Get out of here." Rachel demanded. "And who the hell's gonna make me?" the voice asked. "Damn you, Terumi. Leave the kid alone." Rachel hissed. "Ouroboros!" Terumi summoned.

Jin was walking past a large oak tree and decided to take refuge for the night, lay there still for some time until an interruption. Jin's eyes flew open at the sound of a scream, no it was more of a shreik. Jin didn't care. He knew it had come from Rachel, but he didn't go back, not because he was upset, but because he didn't know if he could. He didn't have an answer. Maybe Jin Kisaragi did want to go back, but he definently couldn't. Jin got up and went into the woods, off the path he'd taken. He followed it until he found a little stream. He went to the edge and looked down into it. The stream was beautiful. It reflected the whole forest, and the vivid night sky, but Jin noticed something in the stream. It was his reflection. Although his hair seemed to glow, and his eyes were most gleaming. He was blocking the beauty of everything around him. Jin stared at his reflection for a long time, carefully looking himself deep in the eyes. The wind blew and the water and all the colors swirled together into an ugly mess. Jin could still see his face though, as if he was the source of this. He looked up and saw the moon shining brightly right overtop of him. He stared at it for awhile, and eventually pulled his eyes away. Jin looked down at his palms. They were dirty, and even had some blood on them, the skin was torn, and the dirt was surely infecting the wound. "Who... am I?" Jin asked himself. "Am I... just me? Just Jin? Jin Kisaragi?" Jin pondered. "I am a mystery. An acquaintance... with myself." Jin got up and walked into town. Everyone was asleep so he walked past it. _I have no idea where the hell I need to go anymore... I need to find my brother. He can tell me... JUST WHO THE HELL I AM! _Jin thought, gripping his forehead andand pushing up his bangs, somewhat like he remembered. If only Jin could remember...

In the forest, Rachel lay silently on the ground as Terumi walked around her mumbling something not even she could hear. "You liked that?" Terumi paused, "You did! Great! Now next time I'll actually do it." Terumi finished, half talking to Ouroboros, half to Rachel. "Da...mn you Teru...mi..." Rachel coughed. "Will your little hero come to save you?" Terumi teased, vanishing. "I care not if he res...cues me, but if he dis...co...vers him...self." Rachel pushed out. _Jin Kisaragi... _Rachel thought.


	3. Chapter 3: This Heart

Chapter 3: This Heart

When Jin awoke in themorning, he felt as if something had gone wrong before. He got up and set off for the town he'd already passed, it wasn't far from where he was. When Jin arrived, the townspeople stared at him blankly, like he'd done something bad. "Have any of you heard of Ragna the Bloodedge?" Jin asked, still confused about the looks. A child began to speak, but her mother covered her mouth, whispering not to talk to him. One villager gave signals to everyone else, who then nodded. "What the _hell_ is going on here? Have you heard of him or not?" Jin demanded. The villager started a countdown with his fingers. _Are_ they..._ planning an-?_ Jin thought, unsheathing his sword as the villager's count fell to zero. The townspeople all charged at Jin at once, but they were no match for Yukianesa. Some townspeople were slaughtered, some frozen. The children watched in horror as their parents were being killed right before their eyes."STOP! NO!" A little boy screamed. He ran towards Jin, who kicked him back to his friends. Jin grabbed the villager to start this and pushed him up against a wall. "You bastard! Why the hell did you do that?" Jin asked. "Y-y-you've got an es-escape warrant on you s-so our town nee-needed the money... so I th-thought we could try t-to capture you b-but we failed..." The man answered. "Damn it. DAMN YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL JUST BITCHES WASTING MY TIME! And you," Jin pointed at the children, "You're all a bunch of BAsTArd OrpHAnS!" Jin drove an icicle into the man's throat, as his blood spilled all over Jin's collar. The children screamed. A little girl ran up to Jin and tries to punch him, but all it felt like was tapping. Jin swirled around and grabbed the girl by the throat and lifted her off the ground! Her scared brown eyes stared into his angry green ones. The other children ran away, fearing for their lives. Jin was frozen like that for a long time, until he saw the girl couldn't breathe. He loosened his grip, but didn't let the girl go. The little girl was gasping for air. Jin slowly lowered her to the ground. When the girl's feet hit the ground, she began to run away. Jin made an ice arena so she couldn't escape. "Please, let me go!" The girl cried. Jin walked towards her, nearly engaging her in ice. When he was right in front of her, he knelt down, so he was eye level with her. "What is your name?" Jin asked. "N-Ningai." The girl responded. "Your_ real _name." Jin repeated. "T-that is my name sir. I- I'm sorry." The little girl apologized. "Stop apologizing. I hate that. Ningai is a name for people. Who called you that?" Jin asked. "Mommy and all the kids." The girl replied. "Did you and anyone else hang out or were friends?" Jin asked. "My dolls, but sir why are you asking me this?" The little girl asked. Jin stared into the sky for a long time. "Sir?" The little girl repeated. "Ningai means outcast. They were calling you an outcast... even your own mother." Jin explained. The girl looked at him, her eyes tearing up. "Even my brother and sister?" The little girl asked. "...yeah." Jin said. He was thinking of how he was the outcast after Saya was born. How he only wanted to be with his brother. "Do you know your name?" Jin asked. The little girl shook her head. "Can I give you a name?" Jin asked. "But... you killed everyone how could I just-?" The girl asked. "I can't change what I did, but I want to change you." Jin said. "Okay." The girl agreed "Your name is Tenrai. It means divine." Jin said. "I like it." Tenrai smiled. Jin made the ice sink into the ground so Tenrai could go find everyone else if she wanted. Tenrai instead of running away ran towards Jin. He didn't move, he was too surprised. Tenrai instead hugged Jin. "Thank you." She said. "But I still-" Jin began. "It's okay, I wasn't part of them anyway. Tenrai got up and ran off towards where the other children ran away, but stopped and turned around. " There's no chance I'm gonna tell them about this!" Tenrai called out, winking and soon disappeared off the horizon. Alone again, Jin sat down and looked around at what he'd done. The blood on his hands and collar started drying. "I don't get it." Jin though aloud. "How can people walk away from things like that?" Jin inhaled deeply to smell everything around him. _I still am the enemy... the killer._ Jin thought. "How can they be so acceptant?" Jin pondered. He sniffed again, trying to identify anything besides death. Unable, he began walking west through the town. He didn't want to encounter the children, who headed north. While Jin was walking just past the town, he heard a voice in his head. _Kill them._ "Kill who?" Jin asked. _Kill them. _The voice said again. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Jin asked. _All of the town. _"Why the hell would I do that! Those kids are inoccent! Get the hell out of my head!" Jin exclaimed. _Kill them. _The voice said again. Jin started walking north. "...No." Jin struggled to control himself. _Kill them. ALL OF THEM. _The voice commanded. "Shut the hell up!" Jin yelled. Suddenly he fell to the ground. _What the hell just happened? _Jin thought, too exhausted to talk. A familiar scent crept up his nose. Jin struggled getting up as, the scent of roses descended upon him. "What... the hell... do _you _want... witch?" Jin asked. "I simply wanted to know if you had an answer to my question yet Mr. Hero. You don't have to answer though, you seem quite weak at the moment." Rachel smirked. "You're not in top shape yourself, care to explain?" Jin asked. "I'll have you know that you left before _he _showed up." Rachel replied. "And just who are you talking about, witch?" Jin asked. "...Terumi." Rachel answered. "Captain Hazama?" Jin inquired. "Yes." Rachel explained. "_You _let _that_ bastard beat you up... and leave?" Jin laughed. "And I don't suppose something more drastic happened to you?" Rachel hissed. "Someone or something was trying to take over my mind." Jin explained. "It's as I feared, then." Rachel confirmed. "What the hell are you going at, witch. Was that whole incident you?" Jin demanded. "No. Have you got an answer to my question?" Rachel asked. "I have an answer, but it's that I have no idea who I am." Jin admitted. "Then Mr. Hero, you need to fight me." Rachel said. "No way in hell am I fighting you." Jin beamed. "You want answers, correct?" Rachel asked. "What of it?" Jin asked. "If you fight me I can give you answers." Rachel smiled. "Fine." Jin agreed unsheathing Yukianesa. "Gii, Nago." Rachel called. Gii flew down from a tree where he was hiding. Nago seemed to crawl out from nowhere, behind Rachel. Jin and Rachel stared at one another. "You can go first Mr. Hero." Rachel teased. Jin ran towards Rachel with his blade lifted above her waist. Rachel dodged that attack, to Jin's displeasure. "I thought you wanted a fight, not a game of tag." He smirked. "Oh my, it seems as if _you _are telling _me _what to do." Rachel sighed. "Just shut the hell up and fight." Jin growled. Rachel lifted her hand and lightning bolts flew at Jin. He slashed the air with Yukianesa, creating a barrier of ice. Rachel smiled. Jin pushed Yukianesa into the ground, and jumped as the ground froze over, trapping Rachel. He walked up to her, and laughed. "Are you happy now? I fought you, now give me your answer!" Jin demanded. Rachel moved her arm down to point at Jin's feet. Nago morphed into cement, and Jin was trapped to. "Look deep into my eyes." Rachel ordered. "What the hell is this?" Jin asked. "Do it Mr. Hero." Rachel repeated. Jin looked into Rachel's eyes and soon they were both in darkness. Jin was still trapped. Rachel's eyes began to glow. After a while, the glowing stopped, and Jin could move. "What the hell did you just do, witch?" Jin asked. "Observed you." Rachel answered. "And what the hell did you find out, it better have been worth it... or you're dead to me." Jin warned. "Your heart... is being overcome by something. You need to master the power of order... before you die." Rachel explained. "My... heart?" Jin asked. "Yes. Now, I leave that to you." Rachel stated. She teleported away, and Jin was sent back to the village, he was all alone now. Jin put his hand on his chest. "My... heart..." He thought aloud. He felt his heartbeat, a steady pattern, but nothing seemed to be wrong. "My..." Jin repeated. "Heart?"


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters

Chapter 4: Encounters

_It's being overcome then..._ Jin thought. He brushed himself off, and headed towards the forest. _I'm coming... _thought Jin, "Brother." He said, psychotically, grinning happily at the thought of his brother. Jin continued through the forest for hours, until the sun started to set, and night fell upon him. "Dammit, the seither here is thick... it'd be hard to spend a night... I'll just have to keep going..." Jin concluded. He continued to walk, as the sky became pitch black with no light but the moon, full, and shining down onto him. _It's like... it's... staring at me..._ Jin thought. He constantly looked back, and up at the moon.

At about dawn, Jin came to a clearing in the forest. Oddly, the clearing was in the shape of a circle. _That's weird, _Jin thought, _there's not a lot of seither here, so this shouldn't-! _His thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming through the nearby trees. "Show yourself!" Jin called out. No reply. Jin waited, hand already on Yukianesa's handle. Soon after, a fox came out, and into the clearing. Jin slowly took his hand off Yukianesa, sighing. He proceeded beyond the clearing, and up the forest path, which soon became a steep mountainside. _I'm almost at the summit._ Jin thought. When he reached the summit, he could see Kagutsuchi built atop the mountain on the other side. He took a moment to relax, the chilly breeze soothed his face, and the view was beautiful, but he didn't have time for beautiful. Jin drew Yukianesa, and the air instantly became cooler.

With a stroke of Yukianesa, an ice 'bridge' started to form from across the mountain's summit, to Kagutsuchi. The 'bridge' was more of a path in the air, and once it stretched from mountain to mountain, two strokes of Yukianesa, and walls of ice ascended from the valley below, creating 'barriers' to keep him from falling. Once his creation was complete, he began to walk down the path. _Damn, it's pretty high up... _Jin thought. Upon crossing, his eyes fell upon the 13th hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi. Jin took a deep breath in, and headed into the city.

Jin started walking through the city, and saw wanted posters for his brother everywhere. _Brother... _Jin thought. "Maaaaaaajor!" A familiar voice called out. Jin turned around to see his former classmate Makoto Nanaya. "Major Kisaragi! What are you doing here?" Makoto asked. "Gathering information, what does it concern you?" Jin replied. "Huh? Oh... I dunno just happy to see an old friend." Makoto answered. "You never grow up, do you?" Jin asked. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Makoto replied. Makoto then got closer and began to whisper. "Major, what _are_ you doing here? You have a warrant on you for escape, and there are so many people here!" Makoto explained. "The news traveled faster than I would have liked then, but I still can't leave." Jin said. "Major, please, listen Captain Hazama... I think he's, well it's hard to explain but, he- I can tell there's something evil about him." Makoto stressed. "Thank you for your concern, but I must continue." Jin said, his tone irritated. "Oh, okay..." Makoto sighed. "Something wrong?" Jin asked. "No, it's nothing." Makoto answered. Jin resumed his walk through the city, asking passerby if they'd heard anything about the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge. When he got to the NOL office building, he still did not have an answer, and decided to go inside.

The doors slowly closed behind him, creaking. _Why's it so empty? This place should be heavily guarded... _Jin thought. Suddenly a laugh echoed through the hall. Almost automatically, Jin drew Yukianesa, and stood still, waiting. _Wow! Major Kisaragi, going for the sword already? _A voice boomed through Jin's head, only it wasn't his. _What the... hell? _Jin thought. His eyes, searching for a clue of what was going on, finally found ease when Hazama stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. "Captain Hazama!?" Jin asked, shocked. "That's no way to say 'hello,' I haven't seen you in forever." Hazama teased. "What the hell do you want?"Jin asked. "Oh, getting right down to it, are we? How 'bought... information on the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge." Hazama grinned. Jin remained silent at his words. "Quiet now, huh, Major Kisaragi? Just take it." Hazama said, as he plopped down a stack of papers on the ground in front of Jin. Fingers clutched around Yukianesa's handle, Jin reached for the papers, but was met with the snake head of Oroborous.

He slashed at Hazama with Yukianesa, but Hazama jumped back and dodged. Hazama then sent another Oroborous chain at Jin, who dodged and froze Hazama's hands together. "Damn! That's freezing!" Hazama exclaimed. Jin quickly slashed at Hazama, but he turned so that the slash went down the back of his suit. Suddenly, a yellow light flashed through the room, and the ice encasing Hazama's hands shattered, and his eyes opened. "Hey! You bastard, you ruined my suit!" Hazama exclaimed. _That was my favorite one too... _Hazama thought. Jin began to strike again, but Hazama wrapped him up with Oroborous. "...ngh... Dammit..." Jin said. "What's wrong, Major Kisaragi? Does it hurt? Of course it does!" Hazama exclaimed, he then threw Jin into a wall. "There, that should keep him quiet for a while... don't need another one interfering." Hazama said, as he walked away. Jin now lay unconscious in the NOL office, alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Re-start

Chapter 5: Re-start

When Jin Kisaragi awoke, he was alone. A ray of sunlight pierced his eyes as they slowly opened. He turned his head, and saw the papers, not moved or tampered with at all, with a slight roll he managed to get up and walk over to the papers. _The can't really be the files about brother... can they? _Jin thought as he picked up the papers. After a moments hesitation, he began read. He read;

_2199, 31 December._

_Report: Ragna the Bloodedge has successfully taken another of our bases, and is on the run_

"This is not even near today's date... " Jin thought aloud. He skimmed through the papers until he found the date of February 1st. _This should be close, unless I was asleep longer than I'd hope for. _Jin thought, knowing it was the 2nd when he'd arrived at Kagutsuchi. He read;

_2200, 1 February_

_Report: Whereabouts are unknown, rumors suggest is headed to Ikaruga._

"So... Ikaruga... " Jin laughed, his voice becoming that of a psychopath. He gripped Yukianesa, and a whole cold pulse went through his body, giving him renewed energy. He walked out of the NOL building, and into the streets of Kagutsuchi.

Along the streets Jin paid no attention to anything, except the path to Ikaruga. He laughed while walking the streets, sometimes softly, and sometimes so loud, citizens had to look. He quickly made his way out of the city. Walking very fast, and with intense purpose, his body moved almost involuntarily. He didn't quite know the path to Ikaruga, in all honesty, he just needed to get there... somehow. Luckily, and old place he stumbled upon forced him to stop.

Coming into a large grassland plain, Jin could see a small church in the distance. He breathed in, as the wind moved his hair along his face, and a familiar scene painted itself in his mind. He approached the church, which he saw was old, and destroyed. Burnt by fire... something not even ice could stop. He grasped Yukianesa, unsheathed it, and threw it into the ground. He looked to the right, and saw a very large tree, with nearly no leaves left. He sighed, and remembered how it used to be... so full of life. No- not life- he couldn't think of life. He took a long look at Yukianesa, and the ice that had formed around it. _She... _Jin thought, but he couldn't spend any more time there.

Jin walked past that place, and now, without a sense of purpose.

Soon after he left that place, a coldness spread over the land. Jin looked up at the sky, which began to turn purplish-grey. He sighed, as the bright moon crept into the sky. A gentle breeze blew past him, as the night settled in, the sky got completely dark save one light, the moon. Jin found a tree, and rested against it's trunk- this would do for the night. He drifted off into sleep.

Jin's eyes thrust open to a sound in the morning. "But Taaaaaaaaaager!" A voice complained nearby. "Ugh... How many times do I need to remind you two?" Tager's voice boomed. "Yeah, can't we take one break?" Another person's voice asked. "It won't be long until we get to Ikaruga, come on." Tager said, annoyance sounded in his voice. _Ikaruga!?_ Jin thought. _I should... I can follow them to... Brother... _Jin thought beginning to laugh.

He quickly got up, and began to follow Tager and his "group." The noises of their never-ceasing talking led Jin deeper into the forest. The snapped twigs, broken branches, slips in the mud, and flat rested-upon ground all were left behind. Jin kept following the sounds, until the forest became thinner, and a few cities emerged into sight. "Ikaruga..." Jin solftly whispered. The only thing separating him from his brother, Ragna, was these cities now... or so he thought...

* * *

Author's Note: (* EDIT)

Since it was taking too long to actually compose a good gag-reel (the original plans for this chapter), I decided to cut it from the story all-in-all. I'm sorry to anyone who disagrees with this decision, and thank you for understanding. You all are awesome, and again, I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

Chapter 6: Fear

Jin made his way to the nearest city, as an aroma of many delicacies whisked by him. When he set foot in the city, he realized where he was, The 7th hierarchical city of Kazamotsu. There were tourists swarming the city everywhere. There were many shops and restaurants. And the city buzzed with chatter. Quite a city... Jin thought, but he wasn't concerned with the sightseeing or the city's famous thick-sliced bacon pizza or rich cheese. (* Chronophantasma research :) ) All Jin Kisaragi wanted to do was find his brother, Ragna the Bloodedge.

_This uniform..._ Jin thought, as he stared down at his bloodstained, torn NOL uniform. _I'll have to be careful wearing it around here,_ Jin thought. He proceeded through the city and ran into a crowd of city folk and tourists all crowded in a circle around something. Jin pushed aside the crowd to see what was going on. When he got through, he saw Noel, Makoto, and Tager all being apprehended by NOL soldiers. He clenched his teeth, and quickly headed out of the crowd and deeper into the city, where he found less people.

He stopped to take a deep breath, and eyed the area around him, believing he was in the most deserted part of the city. _If I end up like that... No I shouldn't think of that... But all of th- _"Oooooooooh! Aren't you pretty?" A voice interrupted Jin's thoughts. "Huh?" He gasped as he looked around. A tall man dressed like a woman walked out of a shadow. (Not a literal shadow) "Are you one of those group?" He asked. "What does it concern you?" Jin asked. "Answering a question with a question...? I'm just curious, that's all." The man answered, turning around. Jin stood in place, silently, and the man whipped back around. "Oh! My apologies, I don't have any intentions to tell anyone about you." He giggled. "But you're just too cute!" The man added, with a song-like ring to his voice. "Are you trying to seduce me, woman?!" Jin exclaimed. "Woman?" The man asked. Jin looked at him, confused. "Excuse me, but I am most _definently not _a woman!" The man said, obviously irritated. "But... you're dressed as a woman." Jin said. The man giggled. "My name is Amane Nishiki, and I'm the leader of a _dancing troupe_." Amane explained. Jin began to walk away, not exactly sure what else to do. "Waaaaaaaait!" Amane yelled. "What?" Jin asked, stopping. "I want you to join my dance troupe!" Amane proposed, smiling.

"I don't have time for this!" Jin sighed, beginning to walk away again. "Heeeeeey... That's mean..." Amane mumbled, running to the front of Jin, blocking his path. "Get out of my way." Jin ordered. "Oh, come on! You're letting such looks and talent go to waste!" Amane pleaded. "Was I not clear enough to you?!" Jin exclaimed, drawing Yukianesa "You're gonna dance with me...? I suppose I will..." Amane said. Jin snarled, lunging at Amane with Yukianesa. "Whoa!" Amane gasped, barley dodging. "Fubaki!" Jin exclaimed, as he used the attack "Blizzard." Ice flew into the air and at Amane, who landed on the ground with a thud. "Ninpu Sengeki: 'Hariken'!" Amane exclaimed, his outfit's ribbons, lifting him into the air. "Chōjū Rengeki: 'Raibu'!" Amane exclaimed immediately after, his ribbons slamming into Jin's face. Jin, snarling exclaimed "Frost Bite!" And Amane's ribbons were frozen mid-air in place. He giggled a very scared giggle, and prepared for the worst. Jin rolled his eyes in disgust, and began to walk away. "Hey! You! Waaaaaaaait!" Amane called. Jin kept moving on, not caring about what just happened. "Heeeeeey! Un-freeze meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Amane called, his voice slowly fading away, as Jin walked farther away.

"Hey!" A townsfolk yelled.

Jin looked up and around himself to find he was surrounded by a crowd of people all pointing at his uniform. "Dammit..." Jin muttered under his breath. _This can't turn out the way it did in that other village... _Jin thought, repeating those words in his mind. An NOL soldier made his way through the crowd, and to Jin. "Major Kisaragi!" The soldier laughed. "What the hell do you want?" Jin asked, clenching Yukianesa. "I'm afraid I must apprehend you, Major." The soldier said, with a mock of apology. Jin began to laugh. "What's so funny!? Put your hands up, NOW!" The soldier ordered. Jin continued laughing, gripping Yukianesa even tighter. "Put them up now!" The soldier ordered, approaching Jin. "Why should I?" Jin asked. "_I'm _the Major, right?" He added. The soldier approached Jin, and slapped him across the face. Jin stumbled back into the wall of a building, dropping Yukianesa. The soldier began to laugh, "This is all you've got!? The _great _Jin Kisaragi?" The soldier teased. Jin put his hand to his face, gripped, and began to giggle. "What? Why are you laughing?" The soldier demanded. Jim's giggle erupted into a full-fledged, psychopathic laugh. "What is it, you bastard!?" The soldier shrieked. "It's just... I was really trying hard not to do this... but you... you..." Jin answered. "Do what!?" The soldier demanded. Jin slowly picked up Yukianesa, unsheathed it, held it up to his face. "Here..." He said as he licked it's blade, cutting his tounge, and the blood dripped down Yukianesa's blade. "'I'll do what my soul tells me...' is such an apt phrase..." Jin said. "Put that thing down, you crazy bastard!" The soldier ordered. "Sorry." Jin said, smiling. He lifted Yukianesa into the air and paused. "But... not you..." Jin said, and he picked up the soldier by the throat, raising him off the ground. "What are you-!?" The soldier began. "Let everything freeze." Jin commanded, as he plunged Yukianesa into the ground, and the whole crowd froze over, as he let go of the soldier, pointing Yukianesa at him. The soldier gasped, falling to his knees. "P- Please spare mercy! Please! Please!" The soldier begged. "You know, there's this little voice in my head begging 'more ice'" Jin said as he stabbed Yukianesa into the soldier's chest, and froze him inside out. Jin smiled, and pulled Yukianesa out of the man, and the ice. He sheathed Yukianesa, and turned around, heading out. He passed Amane, still hanging from the ice by his ribbons. "Sorry, I went the wrong way." Jin said, darkly.

Jin headed out to the next city, he knew he was done in Kazamotsu. The sun began to set, and the moon started to rise in the sky. The ugly, full moon. As the last of the sunlight disappeared into the horizon, Jin settled against a tree in the forest, and stared up at the sky. After a little while, the full moon floated over to where he was looking, and Jin's eyes got wide with fear. The moon looked exactly like the light in the soldier's eyes, right before Jin killed him. Jin had suddenly realized what he'd done. Again. Overcome by the rage in his heart, the voices in his spinning head, and he re-created the tragedy he had caused in the village before. Jin stared right at the moon, breathing harder now, and starting to run from the fear of it- of the incident happening again, of losing his sanity, of never finding his brother, of falling to his sister, of losing Tsubaki, he began to run away.


	7. Chapter 7: Dream

Chapter 7: Dream

Running as fast as he could from his fears, Jin turned around to find the moon was getting bigger and bigger. The light of the sky, getting brighter and brighter. Jin's run began to slow. _Dammit! What the hell is going on!? I'm running as fast as I can, but I'm not going anywhere!_ Jin thought, frustrated and distressed. Suddenly, there was a huge crash, one that shook the entire Earth, bringing Jin down to his feet. "Yukianesa! " He summoned, as the moon, pitch black without the sun, and a giant rolling ball came right towards him. "Freeze! Freeze!" Jin yelled, thrusting Yukianesa into the ground. The giant ball, the moon, continued to roll towards him. "Freeze! Freezefreezefreezefreeze!" Jin shrieked. "**FREEEEEEZE!**" Jin shrieked at the top of his lungs, plunging Yukianesa into the ground so far it took the rest of his strength to pull it out. Once his sword was free, he looked in front of him, where the moon had stopped in it's tracks, frozen. Jin satisfactorily looked up into the sky, excited to see it without the hideous moon.

As he stared into the sky, he couldn't see past a thick layer of ice. He looked at around, at the forest, where he also found everything had been frozen by ice. He raced back to the city of Kazamotsu, but when he got there, he found it had suffered the same fate. Nothing was spared. Buildings, Shops, Townspeople, Tourists, and Children were all completely frozen-over with ice. They were lifeless ice sculptures now, never to become unfrozen. "This... is not what should have happened..." Jin muttered._ I recreated it... the tragedy earlier... this is not what I wanted... it's not..._ "IT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Jin yelled, after processing the situation. "Yukianesa..." Jin whispered, looking down at his sword. He then thrust the sword in the ground, in disbelief of what it- he- had done.

Jin then began to laugh. "It's okay... because... I'm free now." He whispered to himself. "Hey, did you hear that? Did you?" He asked, staring at his sword. "I'm free now!" He exclaimed. "Because of you... all those voices... and now, not wielding you... I can do... WHATEVER I WANT!" Jin laughed, explaining to his sword. "Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy? Did you hear that?" Jin asked, turning towards one of the townspeople, frozen over by ice. He waited, and then began to laugh again. "I know! Isn't it great!?" He chatted with the obviously dead statue. _Jin... Jin...! You're-_ "WHAT!? A voice!?" Jin interrupted the voice in his head. "You!" He turned to Yukianesa, and threw it into the abyss of the frozen over mountains. _Jin! You're going mad!_ The voice called again, and suddenly Jin stopped. "Ma...d? He studdered, realizing he had gone crazy for a moment. He looked back up at the iced-over sky, and saw a shadow creep over it. He looked up ahead, pleased to see someone had survived the ice tradegy he had recreated.

When he looked ahead, the joy he had felt turned into hatred. He saw his sister Saya- Hades Izanami- The Imperator standing before him. "What the hell are you doing here, Saya?" Jin asked. "Well what else, I'm here saying 'hi' for brother." Saya replied, smiling. "Broth...er? What the hell did you do to him!?" Jin demanded. "What else? I killed him... and sent him off to Phantom's dimension. He can rest in peace now, without ever having to worry about you finding him, in fact, you can never ever find him again!" Saya explained, giggling. "Saya... SAYA YOU BASTARD!" Jin yelled, reaching for Yukianesa, but it wasn't there.

"Jin," Saya asked, "Where is your sword?" She giggled. "Yukianesa... is..." Jin said. Saya's giggle became a taunting laugh. "A _hero_ without a sword. Pathetic." Saya teased. "I'd rather... rather die than carry that sword from you." Jin laughed, clenching his fists. "Brother... Jin... you mustn't say such things." Saya said. "And who are you to tell me that?" Jin asked. "Phantom." Saya called. "..." Phantom had appeared amongst the ice. "Go get _it_." Saya ordered. "..." And Phantom left. " So, Jin, where exactly _is_ your sword?" Saya asked. "Yukianesa is... amongst the land it froze..." Jin replied. A second later, Phantom appeared, presenting Ragna's sword to Saya. "Thank you, Phantom." Saya said, as Phantom left. "Brother's... sword..." Jin muttered. "Hey, Jin? You've seen this before, right?" Saya asked, teasing Jin. "You're such... a bastard..." Jin growled. Saya giggled, deploying a magic circle on the ground, trapping Jin. Saya then approached Jin, and lifted his chin up. "Jin... you were never as close to brother as I." She said. Jin's eyes traveled downwards, to avoid his sister's hard stare. "Saya...!" He growled. "Begone." Saya commanded, stabbing Jin in the chest, and through the back with Ragna's sword. "Jin... when he wakes up in hell, Ragna will be glad to have your blood stained on his sword." Saya teased, giggling, and walking away. _I lost... to Saya..._ Jin thought.

Jin's green eyes' color began to fade, as blood seeped from his chest. "Jin." A voice called. Jin still lay still on the ice. "Jin...?" The voice called again, laying a gentle hand over the gash on his back where the sword had gone through. Jin gasped, and began to get up. His eyes, getting paler, met the beautiful blue eyes of Tsubaki Yayoi. "Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" Jin asked. "Don't you need this?" Tsubaki asked, holding out Yukianesa. "Yuki...anesa...?" Jin asked. "Here. Take it." Tsubaki said, giving Yukianesa to Jin. "Thank... you." Jin said, a little color returning to his eyes. "There's no need to thank me, Jin." Tsubaki blandly said. Jin stared at her blankly. "Now that my mission is complete, I must return." Tsubaki explained, her eyes turning back to red, under the Imperator's mind-eater curse. "Tsubaki...!" Jin called, reaching out his hand. Tsubaki blindly turned searching for Jin's location. "Tsubaki... what's wrong?" Jin asked. "Where... are you? I can't see anything." Tsubaki answered, turning rapidly. Jin's eyes widened as she said those words. "Tsu...ba... ki..." Jin studdered. He watched in horror as she faded to black right before his eyes.

Jin's eyes slowly opened in the light of day. His hand traveled across his chest where Saya had stabbed him. There was no pain, or a gash. He looked to his side, and Yukianesa lay there, with no ice or scratches. He looked at the ground, and it had not been frozen with ice. He looked up at the sky, and he could still see the faded moon. "It was..." Jin thought aloud. _A dream... _Jin finished his thought. His breath was heavy, and his eyes wide. _My fears... we're real... in a dream...?_ Jin thought, trembling in terror. He let out a small laugh, thinking, _Who knew... I was afraid of so much? _"And even _she _made it into that hellish nightmare..." Jin laughed, getting up to proceed.


	8. Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

After a few days of trekking through the forests of Ikaruga, Jin finally set his eyes upon the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko. The city buzzed with people, all visiting the downtown area, and taking the trains. _What a big city._ Jin thought. He sighed, and continued making his way through the city, when the streets suddenly became more crowded, and all sorts of chanting, cheering, and yelling erupted. Jin pushed his way through the giant crowd to see what was going on, when he got to the front, he saw a giant stadium with screens capturing fighting going on inside. The chairs inside the "stadium" were packed with spectators, and the MCs were much closer than anyone to the fighting.

"Who the hell would crowd around for this?" Jin thought aloud.

He made his way around the giant "stadium" and through all the people crowded around it. The streets are pretty bare from there out, and the entrance to the jail was nearby. Jin soon (and somehow) found himself in front of Kagura's office. _I guess I should go in... Kagura might know some things regarding... brother. _Jin thought. He entered the building, and made his way to Kagura's door. When he got there, Hibiki was standing beside it.

"Oh? Jin Kisaragi, yes? We were not expecting you, bu-" Hibiki began.

"Hibiki, let me in there." Jin interrupted. Hibiki hesitated, shocked, before saying,

"But, Major, the Colonel will not be pleased if you enter without his permission." At that moment, Kagura stepped through the door.

"It's alright, Hibiki. Let the Major in." Kagura said. Jin stepped in, and Kagura shut the door.

"Sorry about that, Major. So, uh, what brings you here today?" Kagura smiled.

"Colonel, you and I both know very well I'm not the "Major" anymore." Jin said.

"Oh, come on. Let a guy loose... Jinny." Kagura teased.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jin growled, angrily, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But really, Jin, what do you want?" Kagura asked.

"What do you know regarding my bro- ahem- regarding Ragna the Bloodedge?" Jin asked.

Kagura stared at Jin, shocked. "Jin, you know that's classified NOL information, do you not?" Kagura replied.

"And you know you're not exactly part of the NOL either." Jin responded.

Kagura sighed, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Ragna the Bloodedge is currently in my custody, right below us. As of now, not even I'm permitted to go down there. Jin, if I were you, I'd stay out of the NOL's way." Kagura explained.

"So that's where they've got him...?" Jin said. _How very unlike brother, to be captured so soon after escaping the grasp of death..._

"Now that you know, what do you plan to do?" Kagura asked.

"I'll wait." Jin answered.

"You'll... wait?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. And when the time is right, I'll go." Jin explained. He got up out of the seat he was sitting in, and right after Kagura's office phone rang.

"Don't make a sound." Kagura ordered Jin, picking up the phone.

"Hello. This is Colonel Mutsuki's office." Kagura said.

...

"What's happened!?" Kagura asked, shocked.

...

"I-Impossible...!" Kagura studdered.

...

"Send out a search party, send out every unit if you have to! Find him, and bring him back at all costs!" Kagura ordered, urgently, putting the phone back down.

"What's happened?" Jin asked.

"He's escaped... Ragna the Bloodedge has escaped." Kagura gravely replied. Jin's eyes widened, and his mouth spread into a smirk. He promptly exited the room, and set out into the city, searching for his brother.

"Oh, brother. It's just like when we were kids, a little game of Hide and Seek. Except, you were never playing with me..." Jin reminisced, chuckling. "Hey, brother, wherever it is you've gone, I'm gonna find you." Jin whispered, and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: Brother

Chapter 9: Brother

The streets of Yabiko were a mess; People were running around screaming, NOL soldiers were yelling and panicking, and shop owners were hastily locking themselves and their employees inside. Yabiko had become chaos. They were really over thinking the situation, though. Was one man really so dangerous? Apparently not to Jin Kisaragi. Instead of running, hiding or screaming, he was searching- Searching for the "dangerous man," searching for the "grim reaper," and searching for Ragna the Bloodedge, his brother.

_He's escaped, that's all I know so far. So, where would brother run? He couldn't have gotten to far, but he's in a lot better shape than before. _Such thoughts raced through Jin's mind. He heard footfall around him, but that was just the NOL soldiers. It was best to stay away from them. Then, he heard very fast, light footfall from behind him, and his frown spread into a psychopathic smile.

"Brooother~?" Jin softly and innocently asked around him. The footfall froze, and Jin heard a sharp breath.

"Hey, brother, you really _are _here! Why don't you come out and play with me? It'll be _so _much fun, brother!" Jin asked.

"Jin, you make me sick." Ragna said as he stepped out of the shadows he was concealed in. Jin's face lit up, and he grasped Yukianesa's handle. The air instantly became cooler, and the ground, frosty.

"Jin, put that stupid sword and get out of here. We can both just walk away right now." Ragna offered.

"But brother! It took me forever to find you! I can't just pass on this opportunity to kill you!" Jin explained.

"I'm not gonna let you kill me, Jin." Ragna sighed, drawing his sword.

"BROTHER! You're really gonna fight me!?" Jin exclaimed happily.

"Yeah..." Ragna began, "Restriction 666 released, deploying dimensional interface forcefield, code: S.O.L., BlazBlue... Activate!" Ragna recited, his arm beginning to glow, as power surged through him.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Jin laughed, "YES, BROTHER, THIS IS WHAT I WANT! GIVE ME MORE! I WANNA _KILL _YOU!" Jin exclaimed.

"Bring it on, Jin." Ragna taunted, but mentally sighing.

Ragna took a fighting stance about 20 feet away from Jin, and Jin immediately took charge at him. Ragna made a quick jump once Jin was closer to him, and kicked at Jin from behind. Jin dodged and threw ice shards at Ragna. Two of them impaled his back, and one missed him by an inch.

"Brother, I've _already _stained you in blood." Jin teased, laughing.

Ragna just sighed, not willing to talk to his brother. Within a moment, the heavy combat started up again. Swords clashed, but none of the brothers would fall to the other. Ragna soon delivered a strong blow to Jin's shoulder, and Jin returned the favor by slicing Ragna's left leg. Then, Ragna delivered a near-decisive blow to Jin's chest. Jin staggered back, and struggled to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Jin? Too tired to fight me?" Ragna taunted, relieving his nerves.

"Brother..." Jin muttered, "You can't kill me."

"What the hell, Jin?" Ragna said, confused.

"You can't kill me, you can't, you just can't! I. _WILL. _KILL. YOU. _ME_!" Jin exclaimed. His hand gripped tightly around Yukianesa's handle, shaking involuntarily.

Ragna took a few steps towards Jin, sword pointed out in front of him. "Okay, Jin. You're asking for this." Ragna warned.

"Brooother~" Jin sweetly called.

"What the hell!?" Ragna exclaimed.

"See you later." Jin finished, as he learned over the edge he was pushed against, and fell.

"Jiiiiiiin! JIN YOU BASTARD!" Ragna yelled down into the small, dark, void.

Jin's soft chuckling could be heard from where Ragna was standing, and Ragna grimaced at the sound. The sound soon disappeared, and a reverberating _thud _crept up into Ragna's ears. He walked away without another thought.

[Time skip]

Jin's eyes shot open, looking up at the sky, as he stared down a full moon. So large, round, big, and beautiful. But, Jin Kisaragi gasped, unable to avert his eyes from what he thought was the most hideous thing on the planet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow... Okay, this was a long, short one! First, I'll apologize for taking forever. My school was getting started back up, and that was crazy, and my History teacher wants everyone (in GT) (I'm in GT) to have 12 sources (6 must be primary) for National History Day by the 15th of September (it's the 12th, as I'm writing this). Then, I have an English story I have to be writing and one of my partners isn't doing... much... So, that's my life. And my mom tells me we're going camping (yesterday) so I'm writing, finding sources, and more writing in this little time I have on my devices... *sigh* Yeah, I'll try to update again soon, thanks for all your patience!**


	10. Chapter 10: What's Needed

Chapter 10: What's needed

Jin Kisaragi lay still on the cold ground, the bottom of wherever he had fallen from. He didn't know -no- he didn't remember. He lay, unable to move, staring up at a brilliant full moon. He was unable to tear his eyes away. He was unable to think. He'd forgotten everything, as he stared at the moon. The moon. The hideous, large, round, deformed moon. He could almost see his Emerald Green eyes reflecting in it's paleness. His hand gently rested against Yukianesa, and searched for a hold on it. A flake of snow softly fell upon his forehead, as the ground beneath him became icy, and a haze settled in front of the moon. Jin's eyes suddenly regained their 'consciousness,' and drew to where the snowflake had fallen. He struggled to sit up, but managed. A gentle breeze tugged at his hair, as he studied the world around. It was beginning to snow somehow, and he wasn't sure why. His eyes were then drawn to Yukianesa. The sword was eminating a fragile glow of the color blue. The color was beautiful, and the chill was relaxing. Jin blinked, and let out a sigh.

_Yukianesa... It must have known, then. If it created this,_ He thought, _but I'm so lost now. I have no idea where to go._

Jin stretched out his muscles and left the position on the ground. He was surprised at first that he'd not broken anything, and moreover that wasn't injured at all. He really didn't know what now, though. He wished for the smell of roses to creep back into his nose, or warm, blue eyes staring at him, but he was truly alone now.

_No,_ Jin thought, _I've got Yukianesa. I'm- I'm not alone._ Jin paused. _I don't care. I can't care, right? It doesn't matter if I'm alone or not. I don't care. I know I don't care. I have to not care! _Jin told his own mind.

A small grunt came from behind him. Jin quickly turned, but didn't point Yukianesa at whatever has made the sound.

"Well, I'll be, it is you, Jin." A voice said.

Jin's expression darkened, "The cat." He replied.

Jubei let out a small, sad chuckle. "Jin," he said.

Jin pretended to grip Yukianesa, or he wanted to, but didn't.

"You messed that all up back there." Jubei finished.

"Shut the hell up, cat. I already know that. What are you here to tell me?" Jin demanded.

"I'm not here to tell ya' anything!" Jubei harshly replied, his voice rough.

Jin remained silent and still. "Why then? Aren't you supposed to tell me something I need to know?" Jin asked at last.

"Listen, kid. Not everyone's gonna tell ya' everything ya' need ta' know. Yer just thinkin' the world revolves around yerself. But it doesn't now, does it? Ya' just demand people ta' tell ya' all sorts of things, and one day, yer gonna get yer sorry little ass kicked for it, Jin." Jubei smiled, laughing at the picture he'd painted in his head.

"Dammit!" Jin exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jin growled.

"Nothing, Jin. It's nothing." Jubei replied.

"You goddamned cat! Cures your damned guts!" Jin shouted as Jubei took his leave.

Jin turned around again, and looked at the ice encasing the ground, and walls. The snow beginning to build up, and the breeze blowing all throughout, ever so gently. He tried to look at like it was beautiful -like before- but he just didn't see beauty in it. He saw sadness, loneliness, and despair.

_Like before! _Jin thought, _I'm looking at everything wrong! Don't look at the things... like before? Like... before._

"Yukianesa." Jin Kisaragi called. He took at deep breath, as the icy cool presence of Yukianesa entered his mind. "Withdrawal!" He commanded, and the ice, snow, and wind vanished. He took another breath, and looked up at where he had fallen.

_Yes. Just like this._ Jin thought. "Freeze." He stated, and stroking his sword a wall of ice climbed out of the ground and up to the ledge which Jin had 'fallen' from. He smirked, and began to ascend up the ice wall. The ice was slippery and smooth, but Jin merely rode on it, as it carried him to the top.

When he reached the top, what he found was devastating. He stopped in his tracks, and stood still, wide-eyed. The city of Yabiko was... well, it wasn't existant. There was no streets, no buildings, no stone, no wood, no people. An almost barren land.

_This... this is worse than the accident at Wadatsumi..._ Jin thought. _What the hell happened here!? _Questions arose in his head.

He made his rounds in the 'city' as best as he could remember, accessing what might have happened. It had already occurred to him that he might have been unconscious for a very, very long period of time, but he dismissed that thought quickly. It could have been his brother, after he'd retreated. It could have been many things, but Jin didn't have time to investigate. He needed to get on with his business. But, he also needed to know.

He knew what he needed to do.

Jin Kisaragi needed to find Tsubaki Yayoi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! Finally got this one out! Thank God for the lovely rainy days that totally motivate me to write! (And all the other days I could write, of course) But, here you go, everyone reading! Chapter 10 is here! :) So, with Chapter 10 done, I was considering writing another story! (Woot! Woot!) But, I have no idea what I'd like to write about. Here's where you come in; Give me suggestions on what to write about! I'd like it to partain to BlazBlue, though, thank you. I'm open to any ideas, and anxiously wait for suggestions! Thank you all so much!**


	11. Chapter 11: Another Path

Chapter 11: Another Path

**NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE USING OTHER CHARACTER'S PERSPECTIVES (THAT ARE RELEVANT) FOR THE STORY. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

Jin trudged across what remained of the city, until he found what he believed to be exit.

_Well then... _He thought. He didn't know where to start. He knew he needed to go Northwest to get to the 6th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, where Tsubaki most likely was to be. But then again, the NOL had countless bases, and she could be at any.

_No... I'll go to Ibukido first. _Jin thought. He gazed up at the sky, and assumed his position based off the sun. With that, Jin began a long 'walk.'

_**In the Kagutsuchi NOL base**_

"Looks like he's gone off again, eh?"

"It would appear so, but what would that concern you?"

"Oh, not much really. But... he's been interfering a _bit_ too much, don't you think?"

"Ha! That may be, but the Imperator hasn't seemed to be concerned."

"Who the hell cares about what she thinks. Do you wanna win this fight or not?"

"Know your place, Hazama. Don't question myself _or _the Imperator."

"Tch. Whatever..."

_**Ikaruga Forest- Yabiko to Ibukido**_

_Achoo!_ A sneeze echoed through the dense forest.

_Dammit! Someone must be talking about me, _Jin thought, _Oh well, can't be concerned about superstitions now... _

Jin let out a sigh, and continued walking. The forest was absolutely silent. Not a twig snapped, not a leaf blew. The seither was so heavily packed inside the forest, he was debating his decision to go this way. The sun was piercing Jin's eyes, which told him it would set soon.

About a half-hour later, a dark blanket of clouds was set over the sky, and Jin was forced to stop and make shelter. He knew a storm was coming.

"Yukianesa," He commanded, unsheathing his sword, "Strike!"

Swinging Yukianesa in a random pattern, it slashed the grass and ice erupted from the ground into somewhat of a house-looking shelter. However odd looking it was, it would suffice. Most definitely big enough, and well able to keep anything outside out, he crawled inside just as the rain began to fall.

It started as a nice drizzle. The drops sweetly tapping the ground, in a reminiscent melody. Then after 15 minutes, it got heavier, drowning out the song. A few minutes later, a downpour like no other Jin had seen had begun. The rain sounded like a waterfall as it pounded down on the ice above. It began seeping through the ground, and threatened entering the shelter, so Jin had to use Yukianesa to completely seal off and close the ice.

_Boom! _The sound of thunder filled the sky, as it flashed white with lightning.

Jin lowered his head, and let out a sigh. He laid down on his back, looking up at the sky. Jin Kisaragi knew tonight was going to be a cold, long one. But it was going to be alright. He was used to the cold, and at least he couldn't see the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, dear! Wow, I'm just looking back at this chapter and I'm like; "Oh my gosh, wow, that's not a lot of words!" But, I guess it'll do, it's more than like 2 or 3 other chapters, so, yeah... Sorry everyone who wanted more. But, I like it just like it is. Plus, the 'cliffhanger' is sweet, I like it~ (Well, of course I do, it's my story!) Anyway, thank you all for waiting, and continuing to read! I'll try to get the next one out sooner! (And give me ideas for another BlazBlue story!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Interference

Chapter 12: Interference

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Jin awoke to the sound of the drizzle tapping the ice above him. He shattered the ice with Yukianesa, and checked the area around him. He was surprised to find that he had stayed dry. He inhaled deeply, and the smell of rain crept into his nose. The sun was warm on his face, as he squinted trying to make out the time.

_Here we go again…_ He thought.

He began to walk again, still heading Northwest, he knew the path ahead.

[In the ruins of Yabiko]

"What the hell happened here?"

"Weren't you here right before the accident happened, Ragna?"

"...Yeah, but… that doesn't mean anything." Ragna said.

"But of course it does, Ragna."

"No one asked you, Rabbit." Ragna complained.

"Ragna! Be nice to her!"

"Wha-? Noel…" Ragna sighed.

Noel and Rachel giggled, but their countenance became grave again as they looked at the 'city.'

"Ragna, we must find out what happened here." Rachel said.

"Do you think it was your brother?" Noel asked.

"...No. It definitely wasn't him." Ragna replied.

"Oh…" Noel sighed.

"Let's go." Ragna said, beginning to walk.

"Do you not remember I can _teleport_, Ragna?" Rachel teased.

"Right…" Ragna smiled, as they teleported away, the scent of roses vanishing from the area.

[In front of the 6th Hierarchical City of Ibukido]

"The 6th Hierarchical City of Ibukido… I'm finally here." Jin thought aloud. A smile lined his face, as he proceeded to enter the city.

_Tsubaki… I'm… coming for you!_ Jin thought, as he gazed up. He heard the clatter of blades come from a broken building somewhere overhead of him. He ran towards the building; close enough to hear voices.

"Dammit, stupid girl!" A familiar voice cursed.

"You will soon stand in absolution!" Tsubaki yelled.

_What the hell!?_ Jin thought.

"Carnage… SCISSORS!" The other voice commanded.

_Carnage… Scissors…? That can only mean…_ "Brother…" Jin finished the thought aloud.

He raced into the building, and up to where Tsubaki and Ragna were fighting.

"_Wow_, brother! It really is_ you!_" He interrupted.

"Jin!?" Ragna exclaimed.

"M-Major Kisaragi?" Tsubaki asked.

Jin quickly shook his head. "No… brother, this time… I'm here for Tsubaki." He explained.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jin?" Ragna asked.

"Brother, would you kindly _stand down!?_" Jin exclaimed, raising his tone.

"What is going o-"

"Wellllllll, shit." A voice interrupted Tsubaki.

"Huh?" Ragna, Tsubaki, and Jin said in unison, turning around.

"I was only expecting Major Kisaragi, but with Rags here, things might get a little… tough. Whatever, I'll take it. I can kick both your asses." Terumi explained.

"You bastard." Ragna and Jin said in unison.

"I will kill you!" Ragna yelled, racing towards Terumi. Just as he was to strike, Terumi moved like lightning behind Jin.

"Wha-" Jin began, but Terumi punched him, sending him across the room before he could finish. Jin quickly recovered, unsheathing Yukianesa.

"Freeze!" Jin commanded, as shards of ice flew at Terumi.

"Tsubaki!" Terumi called, and Tsubaki almost instantly appeared in front of him, blocking the ice with Izayoi.

"Tsubaki! You're protecting him?" Jin asked.

"No shit, she is. It's a little trick called the 'Mind Eater Curse'." Terumi explained, laughing.

"It is unjust to oppose the Imperator. No one shall oppose her." Tsubaki dryly stated.

"Jin! You take care of that bastard, I'll handle her." Ragna said.

"What!? Brother, that's so un-"

"Just shut up and do it, Jin!" Ragna interrupted.

Jin nodded, and waited for Ragna to draw Tsubaki away from Terumi.

"I'm going to erase you once and for all." Jin said.

"I can't wait to see you try." Terumi laughed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy to have gotten this chapter out finally! I know it's a little short, but a friend reminded me it's _my _Fanfiction, I can do whatever I want with it. (So thank you, friend!) (You know who you are~) Aaaaanyways, thank you all for sticking around so long! The next chapter iiiiiiiiiis: THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER! Oh my gosh, I've been waiting to say that forever. Well, not really, I'm sad it's coming to a close, but I'm finally getting to the end of my masterpiece! I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, and the final chapters that follow it. **

**Also, give me ideas for my next BlazBlue Fanfiction! I'm open to anything.**


	13. Chapter 13: Silencing a hiss

Chapter 13: Silencing a hiss

"Yukianesa!" Jin Kisaragi called, lifting the sword from where it leaned against the ground.

"Major, are you really _that _stupid?! Ha! Why am I even asking, of course you are!" Terumi teased.

"Freeze!" Jin commanded as ice shards flew out of the ground at Terumi. "Die you goddamned bastard!" Jin yelled.

"Hey! Watch it!" Terumi snapped, barely dodging one of the ice shards. "Ouroboros!" He then commanded, as the snake-like Nox Nyctores shot at Jin.

Jin stumbled to dodge it, and Terumi took the opportunity to attack Jin head-on. Terumi swung his butterfly knife at Jin, splitting his uniform on his right arm. Jin grunted, and grimaced at the pain coming from his arm.

_Whatever, I'll just have to deal with it,_ He thought. Jin quickly turned, swinging Yukianesa, and just grazed Terumi's back before they both assumed fighting positions again.

"I won't let you win!" Jin avowed.

"Tsubaki!" Ragna yelled as he swung his Blood Scythe, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Wrong? _This _is justice. You are the ones who are wrong." Tsubaki contradicted.

"Tch…" Ragna grumbled, taking his stance.

Tsubaki did the same, blankly staring at Izayoi.

_Dammit… What the hell am I thinking? Jin better have things under control over there. _Ragna thought, as he glanced over his shoulder at Jin and Terumi, only to see blood seeping from Jin's right arm. _That stupid shit… _Ragna thought, laughing at the thought in his head.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ragna yelled, as he charged at Tsubaki. She smoothly dodged, and turned towards him, charging back, Izayoi aimed straight at his chest. Ragna quickly jumped up, and dove for Tsubaki. The attack hit, and she fell to the floor.

"Ha! I thought this would be a challenge… or something." Ragna sighed.

"No! I will not accept defeat until I exact justice!" Tsubaki avowed, rising to her feet again.

"This isn't just-" Ragna began, but Tsubaki had already launched an attack at him, so he had to move.

"OUROBOROS!" Terumi's voice called out above all. Ouroboros was suddenly flying at Ragna; but, before it could hit him, Yukianesa was present blocking the Nox Nyctores' path.

"This is _our _fight for now, Terumi." Jin growled.

"But of _course_!" Terumi smirked.

Ragna turned again towards Tsubaki, as he found her in the air, diving towards him.

"Now, as I said; I won't let you win." Jin restated.

"Yeah, yeah, ice boy. I heard you." Terumi purred.

Jin took a single step towards Terumi, and Terumi darted for him. Jin sent a wall of ice flying up from the ground in front of him, separating himself from Terumi.

_Good. I knew he'd do that. Now let's see what'll do next…_ Jin thought, as he now waited in silence.

"Ouroboros!" _Clash! _"Oroboros!" _Clang! _Jin could hear Terumi trying to break through the wall.

_Good, he's really helping me out._ Jin thought.

Suddenly a hole was poked through the wall. Jin smiled, pleased at how well this was going.

"Yukianesa!" He commanded, as thousands of razor-sharp ice shards became lodged through the ice wall.

Terumi stepped backwards, and the sound of his gulping and the vibe of his eminent fear was present throughout the whole room. "W-What are you planning to do?" Terumi demanded, shaking.

"You'll see." Jin chuckled, "Now… Yukianesa-!" Jin commanded, as the thousands of ice shards began to fly at air-splitting speeds across the room. "Brother!" Jin called.

Ragna turned from where he was, avoiding Tsubaki, and taking Cover behind his Blood Scythe.

A heavy dust-like fog settled over the room. Ragna and Jin made their way over to the center of the room, as the fog worked its way down.

"Brother, do you think-"

"No, not yet, Jin. This is just like a breather for us." Ragna interrupted.

Ragna's eyes traveled towards the ceiling, as Jin's traveled towards the ground.

"...Blood?" Jin murmured.

"Huh?" Ragna asked, looking down. "Oh. Must've done something right, then." He laughed.

The fog had finally began clearing up. This was the first time Jin could observe his surroundings. The room was a pale-ish rusty color. It was old, and already half broken. The walls were still barely standing. He knew that an attack off a wall wouldn't be very possible in this area. There was a rather significant part of the wall missing, and a person could probably fall out into the 'streets' below. Parts of the ceiling were missing, and the floor had fallen through in some areas.

_What an odd place for a fight. I guess it'll do, it has to, anyway. _He thought to himself.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Terumi's voice declared from out of a pile of rubble.

"Shit! He's recovered already!?" Ragna exclaimed.

Jin looked up at Terumi, tightening his grip on Yukianesa.

"Jin, I want to fight this fight now. Deal with Tsubaki." Ragna ordered.

"Brother," Jin remarked as he looked towards where Tsubaki was beginning to rise, "don't think I'm listening to _you._"

"Like you have any other choice." Ragna joked, raising his Blood Scythe, and charging towards Terumi.

_Tsubaki… _Jin thought.

"Now my opponent is you?" Tsubaki asked, moving closer to Jin.

"Tsubaki-"

"Don't speak like we're friends. I am now _your _superior, Major Kisaragi. _I _am only and solely here to exact justice upon you." Tsubaki interrupted.

"Tsubaki! This _isn't _justice at all!" Jin yelled.

"We'll see…" She whispered as she trapped herself and Jin in a plane inside another dimension. A white light surrounded her, and she wielded the Izayoi's true form. "My blade; the blade of justice; will be stained with your sinful blood, Jin Kisaragi."


	14. Chapter 14: A Good End

Chapter 14: A Good End

"Don't make me do this, Tsubaki." Jin pleaded.

"There is not a thing that sin can do to an absolute." She smirked.

"Yukianesa… summon…" Jin whispered.

Tsubaki charged for Jin at the moment Yukianesa appeared. Jin quickly moved Yukianesa to his side, blocking Tsubaki's attack. He thrust his sword out, so that Tsubaki was pushed back. She quickly stopped herself, and sprang up into the air. Jin looked up at her, and waited for the moment to dodge. Tsubaki pointed Izayoi directly downwards at Jin, and thrust. Just in time, Jin dodged, and swung Yukianesa at Tsubaki. The blade clipped Tsubaki's leg, and she stumbled a few inches left, plunging Izayoi into the ground for support.

"Tsubaki." Jin called, approaching her.

"What?" She snapped.

Leveling himself with her, he spoke; "Don't make me hurt you." He begged.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, and suddenly stabbed Jin with Izayoi. Tsubaki drew back the blade, and Jin staggered a few steps back, blood now seeping from his right ribs.

"Tch…" He grimaced. "Yukianesa…!" He called, forming a wall of ice around him. _Think Jin, think…_ He thought pressingly to himself.

"Major Kisaragi, how… thrilling… it is to see you like this. Ahaha!" Tsubaki psychotically laughed; her voice echoing throughout the hole in space she'd made for the fight.

Upon hearing this, Jin's eyes grew wide, and he bit down on his lip, trying to cancel out the sound.

"What's wrong, Major Kisaragi? Do you need a little help over there?" Tsubaki teased.

"Shut up!" Jin yelled.

"Did I make you mad, Major?" She smirked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup! Goddammit!" He screamed, pounding the ice around him. It began to crack, and Tsubaki smiled, knowing it would be easy to break.

* * *

"Terumi! I'm going to kill you once and for all, you piece of shit!" Ragna proclaimed, raising his Blood Scythe.

"Oh…?" Terumi inclined.

Ragna was the first to move, as he jumped for Terumi. Acting immediately, Terumi shot Ouroboros at Ragna, who was in mid-air. On instinct, Ragna re-positioned his sword to block Ouroboros' head. Turning once more, he swung his Blood Scythe at Terumi, who sidestepped, avoiding the attack.

"Rags, you've gotten better since we last fought… I kinda like the weak, struggling you more." Terumi said.

"Well _I _like crushing you to a pulp." Ragna replied.

"The hell's _that _supposed to mean? Do you actually expect to win?" Terumi asked.

"Damn right I do." Ragna smiled, beginning to run for Terumi again.

"Kids these days…" Terumi sighed, raising Ouroboros from behind him, "So goddamn pesky."

Ragna swung his Death Scythe again at Terumi, only this time he let it hit him. Twisting around, he slammed Ouroboros into Ragna's chest, and swept his legs out from under him. As he landed on the ground, Ragna stabbed Terumi with his Blood Scythe in the shoulder, and he staggered backwards, and fell.

"Dammit…" Ragna grimaced, slowly getting up.

"Shit, Rags, you've really gotten strong. And here I was thinking that this'd be a nice, easy, in and out kinda fight." Terumi announced, also getting up.

"Well, then?" Ragna smirked.

"Then, _this_," Terumi laughed, "Restriction 666 Released… Deploying Dimensional Interface Forcefield… Code S.O.L. … BlazBlue… ACTIVATE!" Terumi recited, as he became enveloped in a massive green light.

"So, we're playing _that _game, huh? Alright," Ragna smiled, "Restriction 666 Released… Deploying Dimensional Interface Forcefield… Code S.O.L. … BlazBlue… ACTIVATE!" He recited, becoming bathed in a red light.

Power surged from both of them, and the walls around them began to crumble and fall.

"C'mon Rags! This'll be _SO _much fun~." Terumi psychotically chuckled.

"You bet your ass it'll be." Ragna mumbled.

"Let's dance…!" Terumi exclaimed.

* * *

_If I can't find anything to do, and fast, I might be done for… _Jin thought to himself, _I've already cracked the ice significantly enough that it won't take much effort for Tsubaki to break it, and after that, she'd already be close enough to me that I couldn't make another one like this without her being in it… or me not being able to breathe. _Jin looked around for Tsubaki's positioning, but since the ice was cracked, he couldn't see through it. He began to get up, but the intense pain in his ribs sat him back down again.

_Dammit… I've gotta do something about this… Oh! That's it! _Jin thought. He knew what he was going to do; use Yukianesa to numb the wound, so he wouldn't feel it. Then, before the ice broke, he'd make another layer of ice, so that he'd have time for the wound to numb.

"Yukianesa!" He called, as ice was formed on top of his wound. He bit down on his lip again, as it stung more than he'd imagined it would. He then made another blockade of ice. After a few climactic moments of waiting, the original wall of ice shattered, and Tsubaki emerged before Jin.

She peered through the ice, and into Jin's eyes, before speaking. "Does it hurt, Major? That is what _justice _feels like. A small price for to pay for absolution." She explained.

"Tsubaki! Stop with this 'justice.' It's all fake!" Jin yelled.

"Fake…? There is nothing more fake… than sin." She proclaimed.

"You're wrong, Tsubaki. Don't be such… an empty-headed academic." Jin said.

Tsubaki frowned at this, and started thrusting Izayoi into the ice. As the ice started to crack, she smiled, and so did Jin.

_The pain from this wound is gone. The numbing worked… now time for a surprise attack. _Jin thought.

"Tsubaki…" Jin said,

"Yes?" She heinously replied.

"I'm sorry." He said as the ice around him shattered, and he thrust Yukianesa into her chest.

"Jin!" She shrieked, as the blade pushed through her back.

Jin cast his eyes down, as he pulled out Yukianesa, and Tsubaki fell to the ground.

"Jin…" She gasped.

"Tsubaki?" He replied.

"Tricked you." She said, as she impaled Jin with Izayoi, and she slumped over, and it slid down through his chest. Jin instantly threw up blood as he fell over, and the dimension Tsubaki had sealed them in had slowly begun to fade.

* * *

Terumi shot Ouroboros at Ragna, and the snake wrapped itself around his waist.

"Dammit!" Ragna growled, slowly being pulled towards Terumi.

"And here I was getting a little worried. Really, Rags? Is this all you've got?" Terumi laughed.

Ouroboros then threw Ragna up into the air, and slammed him back into the ground. "That hurts, right, Rags!?" Terumi psychotically laughed. "Scream! Whail! Die!"

"Shit…" Ragna coughed. _If I could just thrust my sword hard enough into ground that his Nox wouldn't be able to lift me, but if wouldn't get stuck, _He thought, _Well I'll have to try, anyway. _

Ouroboros hurled him at the ground once more, and a moment before impact, Ragna thrust his Blood Scythe into the ground, and Ouroboros flew off him. Using his sword as a platform, Ragna jumped off it, and landed a flying kick to Terumi's head. Falling over, Terumi pulled out his butterfly knife, and ripped it through Ragna's arm, as he returned to his Blood Scythe.

"Dammit, Raggy, that hurt." Terumi snickered.

"The hell it did." Ragna smirked, quickly picking up his Blood Scythe, and swinging it at an off-guard Terumi- it was a direct blow.

The sound of Terumi's scream echoed throughout the building, as Ragna shielded his face from blood spurting out at him. When he lowered his hand, Terumi was backing away from him, with a swaying motion; Ragna knew that he'd just did some serious damage.

"Raggy! We _can't_ have this! No no no no _NO_!" Terumi announced, as he stumbled back into the wall, which collapsed, and he fell through.

Ragna took a deep breath, _That takes care of him. _He thought. Unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. Soon after the wall Terumi had fallen through collapsed, the whole building began to crumble.

_Shit! I have to get out of here! Where the hell is Jin? _Ragna thought. _Tch… there's no time for this… I'll have to leave- _Ragna's thought was cut off by a chunk of the ceiling falling right on top of him, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Jin came to, he was instantly pulled into Tsubaki's arms, and into her embrace. "Tsubaki…?" He asked.

"Jin… I thought you weren't going to wake up! I'm so sorry… I'm so very sorry…" She gasped, crying.

At her words, Jin was a little taken aback. He was at a loss for words, so he put his arms around her, pulling her closer in.

"I was so scared, Jin." She cried.

"It's okay, everything's okay." Jin reassured her.

"But… but… y-your chest!" Tsubaki insisted.

"Yeah," Jin smiled, looking down at it, "that hurts a little."

"Jerk… of course it doesn't just 'hurt a little.'" She said, coming a bit out of his arms, to look up at him.

"Don't worry about me, Tsubaki." Jin said.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki gasped, returning to tears, and pulling herself closer to Jin.

"You did nothing wrong, Tsubaki. I was just making sure to keep our promise." Jin admitted.

"Haha… t-that's right. Or… I'll get your soul." Tsubaki remembered. As she said this, she suddenly felt warm in Jin's arms. Although he'd gotten more distant from her over the years, and grown much too accustom to ice; he was warm. She sank her head into Jin's chest, and held him tight. They sat like that for a while, before the wall of the crumbled building in front of them collapsed, and a figure stepped through.

"Aww… look at you, you little piece of shit." Ragna teased with a playful voice.

"Brother…! You're alright!?" Jin delightfully exclaimed.

"C'mon, Jin. Let's go." Ragna said, returning to his natural, give-me-no-shit attitude.

"You can go ahead, brother," Jin calmly said, "I want to stay here."

With that, Ragna smiled, and left for Kagutsuchi.

Jin and Tsubaki were left alone now. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Jin looked off to see a fading full moon.

"Tsubaki… thank you." Jin smiled, closing his eyes.

It was gone. That hindrance. He felt lighthearted, like he could spend the rest of eternity just as he was; here with Tsubaki. With her, he'd made it through the night. Beyond the moon, and even to a place where _he _could be warm.

So; Jin Kisaragi closed his eyes for the first time without fear.

Jin Kisaragi smiled.


	15. Alternate Chapter 14: A Bad End

Alternate Chapter 14: A Bad End

"Tsubaki… I didn't want to do this." Jin gravely warned.

"Do what? There is nothing that the likes of _you_ can do to _me_." Tsubaki laughed.

"Yukianesa…!" Jin growled, summoning his sword. "Tsubaki, I warn you one last time."

She responded by lunging at Jin, who quickly sidestepped her attack. He unsheathed Yukianesa, and sent ice shards at her. Tsubaki dodged most of the shards, but a few scratched her arm. She froze for a second, and Jin took the opportunity to hack at her with Yukianesa. Reacting barely in time, Tsubaki spun around and sliced Jin's side. He clutched it tightly, and stood still for a moment- they both did.

"Dammit, Tsubaki… you're actually pretty good." Jin laughed.

"Don't act like we're friends, Jin. The _imperator _is the only person important to me." Tsubaki growled.

"That's not true, Tsubaki! Don't you remember…?" Jin asked.

"Remember what? Betrayal, Lies, Distortions? Yes. The fight against this curse, The resistance to hurting you? Yes, yes. But I realize now that all was pointless." Tsubaki replied.

"Tch… Tsubaki…" Jin mumbled. He then jumped at her, striking her with Yukianesa; cutting down her face.

"Jin…!" Tsubaki gasped, "Bastard…" She threw Izayoi at him as he landed, and it pierced through his back. She then raced towards him, grabbed Izayoi back, and whirled around again to charge. Instead, she was met by Jin, who sliced her hip with Yukianesa.

She let out a small grunt, and stumbled into the barrier of the sealed space she'd created. "Wow, Jin, this is impressive." She admitted.

Jin frowned at this, and readied Yukianesa for another attack.

* * *

"Terumi! Get ready to die!" Ragna yelled, as he lunged for Terumi with his Blood Scythe.

"Wow, Rags, today you're really intense. It's almost as if you actually think you can beat me." Terumi smirked.

As he finished his line, he suddenly appeared right in front of Ragna, who crashed into him, allowing Terumi to stab him with Ouroboros multiple times.

"Gah…!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha! No matter what you _think_, Rags, the reality is that I'll whoop your sorry little ass every time!" Terumi gloated.

"Yeah, right." Ragna chuckled, as he kicked Terumi in the stomach, sending him flying into the ceiling. He crashed back down to be met with Ragna's Blood Scythe piercing his shoulder.

"Shit, Raggy… that hurt." He purred, appearing at the other end of the room. "Ouroboros!" He commanded, sending his Nox at Ragna.

Faster than Ragna had ever seen it, Ouroboros flew towards Ragna's arm, and stabbed right through it. Ragna grimaced at the pain. "Dead spike!" Ragna growled, sending an attack at Terumi. The attack landed, and sent Terumi back into the air.

"Haha… Dammit, Rags…" He weakly chuckled.

"Had enough, yet, Terumi?" Ragna asked.

At this, Terumi shot another Ouroboros at Ragna- in mid-air -which missed him, but gently pulled Terumi to the ground.

"I haven't had enough until your goddamned head is in my hands." He hissed.

* * *

"Yukianesa…!" Jin commanded, and ice shards were thrown at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki dodged, but it proved somewhat challenging, because of her wound. She lunged at Jin, who was unsuspecting, and struck him with Izayoi. He stumbled back a few steps, and thrust Yukianesa out. To his surprise, the blade had actually clipped Tsubaki, who stepped back to catch her breath. Seizing the moment, Jin sent giant, sharpened pillars of ice at her; sending her into the air. He then stabbed Yukianesa into the ground, where a pillar of ice erupted right under Tsubaki, shooting up, and piercing her. Jin drew Yukianesa from the ground, and Tsubaki fell along with the pillar of ice. Jin walked over to her, and pointed Yukianesa at her.

"Tsubaki, do _not _make me do this." He growled.

She took a moment to respond, as she coughed up blood. She smiled for a fraction of a second, but Jin didn't see it. The smile that painted her face for that fraction of a second was pure evil. But it had been concealed. In its place now lived a soft, innocent smile- however, a _fake _smile.

"Jin…" Tsubaki almost laughed, "Jin!" She repeated, tears coming to her eyes.

"T-Tsubaki?" Jin asked, reiterating.

"It really is… I… I'm so sorry, Jin." She sniffed.

"It's okay, Tsubaki." Jin reassured her.

"B-But your injuries!" She stressed.

"They'll be fine. What we really need to worry about is you." He replied, kneeling down; leveling himself with her.

"I'm fine… Jin." She smirked, the evil smile returning to her face as the blade of Izayoi pierced through Jin's chest; impaling him. Both Jin and Tsubaki stood there, frozen. Blood flowed down the blade of Izayoi, as it was stagnant, sitting comfortably through Jin. The drops hit the floor, and echoed through the silent boundary Tsubaki had created. She had used the Immortal Breaker.

* * *

"Carnage Scissors!" Ragna roared, racing towards Terumi. As the attack was about to land, Terumi dodged; landing Serpent's Infernal Rapture, and sending Ragna flying.

"Hahahaha! See Rags, isn't it more fun when _I'm_ the one winning?" Terumi teased.

"Damn you…" Ragna coughed as he slammed into the ground.

"Rags…" Terumi frowned, walking over to where Ragna lay, "You didn't answer my goddamned question."

"Terumi, you bastard." Ragna snarled.

"Wow, Rags. What a crazy good insult! Whatever, I'm done here." Terumi bluntly said.

"You're just gonna... leave me here, huh?" Ragna asked.

"Well… I _was_… I figured, 'Aw, Terumi, you've beat the little puppy up enough for today. Maybe next week you should kill him.' And then I thought, 'You're right, Terumi. It was getting rather boring, anyway.' _But_, since you _insist_, Rags." Terumi announced.

He sighed, turned around to face Ragna, and spoke; "Ouroboros… finish him." He commanded. At his words, Ouroboros stabbed Ragna. Once. Twice. Three times. More and more and more it pierced through Ragna; traveling in and out of his body. Soon he was in a pool of his own blood.

"Hey, Rags, you still alive over there?" Terumi asked.

"You piece… of shit…" Ragna growled.

"That's what I thought." Terumi smirked, walking over to Ragna. He picked up Ragna's Blood Scythe, and placed his foot forcefully over Ragna's head.

"It's time for you… to ROLL. OVER. AND. DIE!" Terumi screamed, as he swung Ragna's Blood Scythe; slicing Ragna's head clean off.

As night fell over them, only hysterical laughing could be heard in the darkness.

* * *

"Tsu...baki..." Jin softly gasped, immediately coughing up blood afterwards.

Tsubaki stood frozen, still, but averted her eyes from where Izayoi held.

"Justice... this is..." Tsubaki tried to reassure herself.

"Tsubaki... look... at me." Jin whispered.

Tsubaki shook her head 'no,' but still looked up at him. "Jin, this is not _justice_. It's not, is it?" Tsubaki asked, tears in her eyes. "But... that's what all of you were trying to tell me before... wasn't it?" She added, finally feeling the pain. The pain of hurting someone she loved. She let go, of the Imperator's will. Of her command. She liked the girl she had to pretended to be better. That girl from moments before she'd stabbed Jin.

Jin barely nodded, grimacing at the pain coming from his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki exclaimed, apologizing. She ripped Izayoi out of Jin's chest, and pointed the blade at her head. She closed her eyes, and braced for its impact upon her forehead.

That impact never came.

Tsubaki opened her eyes, and stood shocked. Jin had stopped the Izayoi's blade.

"Please, Tsubaki, don't do that." He whispered, hardly able to speak as blood trickled down his fingers, where he held the blade.

"Jin..." Tsubaki murmured.

"Tsubaki. Promise me... The Izayoi... don't, Tsubaki. Please..." Jin whispered, coughing up more blood.

"Jin...! I... I can promise you!" Tsubaki promised with tears overflowing in her eyes.

"Just like... when we were kids, Tsubaki." Jin laughed, his eyes slowly closing.

He let out a small grunt, as he fell.

Tsubaki stood in shock as the face of Jin Kisaragi slid past hers, and onto the ground.

"I promise, Jin… I cross my heart…" She cried, as she sank to the floor, curled up, and wept.

The moon slowly rose above them, the space Tsubaki had created, disappearing. She looked up at the moon- it looked… happy. She frowned, and looked away, beginning to sob.

Tsubaki Yayoi had killed Jin Kisaragi.


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I did it! I _finally _did it! I've completed my very first Fanfiction! The excitement is real! Anyway, this is the last Author's Note of the story, sooooo, I'm just gonna pour out a bunch of stuff here.

* * *

First things first, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY! Thank you SO SO SO much to anyone who liked my story, anyone who followed my story, and anyone who posted a review to my story. It really means the world to me that there are actually people out there reading my stories, and they're willing to share their love for them, and give feedback to make them better. It always pushes me to continue when someone follows or likes the story because I know my writing is awestriking someone, and bringing a smile to someone's face. I also would like to thank anyone who followed me as an author. It really does mean so very much to me, as I see how people have liked my writing so much, they might be willing to read another one of my Fanfics, even if it isn't the same Fandom, or even one they've never heard of. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

* * *

Next, I would like to apologize. The updates have really been random for this story, and I don't mean to lay on an excuse, but school has been crazy! Since I'm in all G/T classes, I deal with a lot of work (and I get it, we all do regardless of our class level), but especially National History Day had been biting my ass the whole time, and my updates got inconsistent. I sincerely apologize for this, and hope all my readers could still enjoy the story, even if not on a regular pace. I also would like to apologize for the amount of time it took for the last two chapters of this story to come out. Again, school (NHD) was biting my ass... BUT... we got snowed in by the Blizzard of 2016, so I had time to write, and finally finished it up. So thank you for bearing with me, and I sincerely apologize.

* * *

And now I'm gonna do a shameless self promotion:

If you like Pandora Hearts and you are interested in my Fanfics, check out my Pandora Hearts Fanfiction:

Unholy Knight (Elliot Nightray x Reader) (For Girls)

Link: s/11601263/1/Unholy-Knight-Elliot-Nightray-x-Reader-For-Girls

* * *

Well, that about wraps everything up! I hope to see all my readers again in my other Fanfictions, and Fanfictions to come. Thank you all for sticking with me, and reading Jin's Night!

\- Galade562


End file.
